The Colour Of Magic, In honour of a brilliant author
by Torothai
Summary: The Entire First Chapter is an extended summary, hope you enjoy the thrilling tale of Harry making it out in the world off his own merit and initiative.


AU: just like to state I do not own Percy Jackson

The primordials were an old forgotten race that hadn't physically walked the earth for a long time. One of the oldest primordials commonly called Merlin created magical creatures like goblins and gave a number of human's magic calling them wizards. He had even fought with them in the great purge of primordials. He then left to watch the earth from the heavens and watched the earth for thousands of years and grew bored with the life he lead and decided he would walk the mortal plan once again. When there he went to a park and sat on the bench and watched how people interacted with one another. He then heard a child crying for its mother and father in the distance. Something told Merlin to see what was going on so he went there to find 2 parents scolding a 6-year-old child.

The Potter family was an old ancient family that had been around since the time of merlin usually fighting on the stereotypical side of light. They absorbed some other ancient lines along the way the most noticeable would be the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and the Perivalls. These families the original magical humans that first walked the earth. The other families still alive were Hufflepufs, Slytherins, Bones, Dumbledores and the Blacks. Each Family had a different magical ability that was passed down through the family. The Potter family had the ability to turn into a magical animagus other wizards and witches could become animagus but not magical. The Blacks had the ability of Dark magic if taught dark magic they would be more powerful with this magic then a normal wizard or the ability of full metamorphosis. The Bones family was the opposite of the blacks and had the ability of light magic. The Dumbledore's had a very large magical core that aloud them to cast very powerful spells. Slytherins had the ability to talk and control to snakes. Ravenclaw's had the ability of superior knowledge and intellect and very good at runic magic. Hufflepuffs had the ability of shielding and were able in dire situations to protect whomever they wanted to even from the Avada Kedavra curse. Finally the Gryffindor's had the ability to talk to phoenixes and have control over an element. In the family's children didn't always get one of their ancestors abilities or if they did only one. The Potter Family had two children a six-year-old Hadrian or Harry for short and a three-year-old James Potter. Hadrian was very happy to have a sibling that was until his sibling started using the Potter family trait and turning into his magical animagus or animagi considering he was the first since the first Potter to have multiple animagi. He had the ability to turn into a Silver Stag that could purify any water and also to turn into a griffon. His parents had to spend all their time with his attention seeking. His parents were very proud of James though and spent more time with him then needed leaving Harry to his own devices. This pushed Harry into wanting a magical ability to please his parents as well. This subconsciously unlocked his ability's of advanced intellect and he also unlocked his ability to control water and ice. He found out he was more intelligent relatively soon when he could suddenly understand things faster and remembered everything he learned. He started reading all the books in the Potter library he found interesting. He read all about Runes being his favorite subject with Potions a close second. By Age nine he had read hundred of books on Potions, Runes Arithmancy and had started writing his own spells. He had also done all the potions he read about and found out through ability potions that he had the ability to become a Sorcerer or Paladin if he trained enough. He also found out that he was an elemental. He also could read and draw over 3 thousand runes. Due to the information given to him by the potion he decided that he should read up then practice mind magic's. So by when Harry was age eleven he had advanced mind shields and legitimacy skills but wouldn't be a full master of mind magic's or sorcerer until he could do Telepathy and he could only lift small objects to eye level. He had also practiced his elemental abilities and was quickly becoming proficient at it. James had also changed from a cute baby into a troublesome 5 year old who played pranks on his brother and blamed his brother for the pranks he did on his parents. Harry went of to Hogwarts with his wand with a heartstring from a frost dragon and frozen ice from Atlantis for a wand core with a frozen birch for wood. Along with his filiar Asterix his ice phoenix. He sat by himself on the train and when he arrived was sorted into Ravenclaw. He went through the year at the top of his class by a mile always in the library in his spare time during the day and at night in his room practicing turning water to ice and back again and forming shapes with water and ice in the air. The next year he was ignored again but he was starting not to care. At the end of year three he was still the top of his class and was the most powerful out of them all. In his forth year of school James came for his first year and the Gryffindor's where enraptured with most of the rest of the school that wasn't Slytherins. His brother became a bit of a selfish spoilt brat that was full of himself but loyal to his friends Sirius, Peter and Remus. About half way through the year Harry found out he didn't know anything else to do with his powers over water and ice except to shape it and change its structure. He knew that the headmaster wouldn't just talk to him so he decided to do something that would get him in the headmaster's office. So he decided to do a massive prank. He set charms so everyone in the great hall would loose their robes and would be in their underwear. He did this the next morning and he was the only one with clothing on but he still wasn't blamed because his brother came in just then late to breakfast and laughed at everyone. He was blamed for this he was going to give up asking Dumbledore when he saw him walking towards him down the hall. He went over to him and pulled on his robes. Dumbledore then looked down at him and smiled and said hello. Before he could walk away Harry tugged on him again and said "Dumbledore will you train me or find someone to do it because I cannot train myself anymore". "Why would I train you Dumbledore said to him. "I have control over water, ice, I have my own phoenix and I am intellectually more intelligent due to my Ravenclaw blood and can become a rune and potion master as soon as I am legally able to." I knew Dumbledore would need proof so I condensed some air particles into water and moved it around in the air and changed it into an ice dagger and gave it to Dumbledore who had a look of wonder on his face before. Taking Harry to his office to ask more questions when he arrived he set Harry down in a chair offered him a lemon drop, which he gladly accepted. He looked Harry in the eye and said, "Alright I can tell what you said is true" Harry interrupted him by saying "by using Ligitamency" and again Dumbledore was shocked. The rest of the meeting consisted of being shocked a number of times and they came to Dumbledore in deep thought thinking about the rising power of the evil spawn Tom Riddle and his army of dark minions. He decided should he fall he should have someone who could help the side of light when he was gone. "Harry how would you like to stop going to school and become my apprentice and you will become the next headmaster and I will teach you to become a battle mage, sorcerer, Paladin and how to survive in politics and even though you might not enjoy it I will be teaching you how to become an animagus. Also if we finish your training soon enough you can apprentice under Nichols Flamel and you can become an Alchemist". So the next day Albus made an announcement to the teachers that he would be absent a large amount of the time. When they asked where and why he just answered saying preparing for war. Dumbledore could tell that no one would miss Harry due to the fact Harry didn't want to say goodbye to anyone and because before now he had know idea Harry even existed. From then on they lived in Dumbledore Manor constantly training sometimes talking about their lives. A year after first arriving Harry found out Dumbledore had always wanted children but never had been able to because not having time or finding the right women. That year on Dumbledore's birthday instead of hand knitting him a lot of socks like he did last year Hadrian gave him the best present Albus had ever gotten. Harry had taken some of Albus's blood without him noticing and had made an adoption potion. He gave this to Albus as his present. Alsbu was never any good at guessing what kind of potion it was so when he asked Harry shyly looked down and said it was an adoption potion and that he would like for Albus to become his father and him his son. It brought tears to his eyes. The adoption potion was simple you didn't loose your magic you just gain the blood of the person adopting you. So when Albus hugged him harder then he had anyone in his life Harry took that as a yes and drank the person. He became taller and his muscles more defined and black hair that went all the way down his back. From that day on Harry referred to Albus as Dad and Albus to Harry as son. Both felt as if a hole in their heart had been filled so one day when they weren't training they would do things in the muggle world together and Harry got a sweet tooth and started carrying around lemon drops for his father and chocolate mints for himself. Whenever Albus was at work Harry would be at home usually cooking thanks to his love for potions he was very good at it. A year later he finished his aprrentiship under Albus. He then started taking martial arts lessons in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting/fencing. He did this for 2 years. Then he started his apprentaship under Nicholas Flamel and it took three years of constant work to become an alchemist. Usually it would have taken longer but Harry was already an expert at potions. He then went to the ministry and officially became a Potions Master, Runes Master, Paladin, Alchemist, Grand Sorcerer and Battle Mage became his official titles. That year Professor Slughorn the potions professor retired due to the start of a war. Harry had decided he wanted to be close to his father and to help the students. He became the new Potions Professor and Slytherin head of house. The other teachers were surprised when he arrived on his first day walking straight up to the Table going over to Albus and hugging him in a big hug and saying "how have you been Dad miss me" Albus just smiled and hugged his son harder. "Hello my boy well catch up later I would like to introduce you to our professors Flitwick for charms, McGonagall for Transfiguration, Trelaway for Astronomy and seeing in the future, Hagrid our games keeper, Grubby plank our Herbology teacher, Alexandria for arithmancy, professor Quarrel for defense against the dark arts and Lily Evens. Everyone let me introduce my adopted son Hadrian Brian Dumbledore our new Professor of Potion and Runes". He sat next to his father when a new chair appeared. "Hello everyone" Harry said to them so the remainder of the meal Harry tried to get to know everyone and everyone seemed to like him. When he finally started asking Miss Evans questions he asked are you married. She blushed and answered, "Im engaged to be married to James Potter". Harry totally froze and people started listening to the question when Lily asked are you ok. Harry shakes himself and smiled at her before saying "yes thank you its just well James is a prat and I wasn't sure why you would want to marry him". She took this highly offensively and looked like she would hit him when Albus cleared his throat and Harry realised he had said that out loud. Harry replied with a sour look on his face "sorry I meant no offence to you im sure he has changed but he last time I saw him he called me worthless and nobody loves me so you can imagine he is not my favorite person in the world" He face took on a look of understanding and confusion. "What was your relationship with my fiancé" she asked Harry. He took on a completely blank expression before slowly saying, "he was my younger brother" the other teachers looked surprised by this. Suddenly a corporeal Patroness entered the room in the form of a stag. It stated in a hurried angst kind of way said "Albus can you come to Diagon Alley were under attack from He who must not be named and his posy" then the patron us vanished the teachers ran to the headmasters office which was the closest flew system. Albus went followed closely by his son then the other teachers. The teachers burst out of the leaky cauldron and analysed the field taking in their surroundings. Voldemort and his gang of murderers where on the opposite side to them and about fifty in number while their side consisted of twenty Auroras with Alastair Moody out the front leading them. The teachers joined the ranks except the two Dumbledore's "Well son I guess its your time to shine". With that the elder Dumbledore joined the ranks while Harry used his water abilities to flash to the middle of the field between the two side momentarily putting them of before they could regain their composure Harry had summoned a wave that went through all of the death eaters except the inner circle and Voldmort. Once the water reached the rest

4 year out of school now James 1 year out of school

23 19

Harry becomes a pilot

AU: If anyone like this very abbreviated version of what the story will be then I will write this in honour of one of my favourite authors Terry Pratchett who died recently and who wrote one of my favourite books that is now a film "The Colour of Magic".


End file.
